The number of medical images obtained worldwide continues to rapidly grow due to enhancements in imaging technology, including magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”), spiral computed tomography (“CT”), position emission tomography (“PT”), ultrasound, various forms of radiography, mammography, breast tomosynthesis, medical photography and mobile imaging applications. The number of images generated using these and other technologies surpass the capacity of expert physicians (e.g., radiologists) to individually analyze each image. For example, a CT scan of an abdomen that once included 100 or fewer images now commonly includes 1,000 to 3,000 images. A physician who reports 50 CTs, MRIs, or PT scans in a day may now be required to view and analyze approximately 100,000 medical images from the current exams in addition to relevant prior exams for comparison. Also, there is now more clinical data from more sources that must also be integrated with imaging information.
Rather than simply replicating and speeding existing human processes, computers may simultaneously process multiple tasks and draw upon multiple simultaneous information sources based on interactive rules. Therefore, unlike the human brain, which is largely a serial processor, multi-tasking computer system may simultaneously weigh many factors, and therefore complement or exceed human performance with regard to medical image interpretation.
The ever-growing need to increase the speed and accuracy of medical image review, including the integration and consideration of clinical and reference data, demands improvements to medical image and information management systems. Methods and technologies described herein are therefore necessary and welcome additions to the art.